


sbi in the kitchen (don't let Wilbur monitor the youngsters)

by June_loves_fanfics (June_loves_Fanfics)



Series: Sbi family [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Chaos, Gen, SBI Family Dynamic, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Tommy and Tubbo have exactly one braincell combined, Wilbur being a little shit, dadza saves the day, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tired dadza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_loves_Fanfics/pseuds/June_loves_fanfics
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo want to bake a cake. It's pure chaos.Inspired by @kimm.s on tiktok who did a sbi baking video
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sbi family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	sbi in the kitchen (don't let Wilbur monitor the youngsters)

It was an ordinary day in the sbi household. Techno was sitting at the kitchen table, head buried in a book that looked old enough to just crumble at the slightest touch. Handwritten notes, scrolls and more ancient-looking books were sprawled over the entire tabletop.  
Tommy and Tubbo were trying their best to bake a cake for dessert while Phil was busy making dinner on the other side of the kitchen.

  
"Tommy, it says the eggs need to be room temperature", Tubbo looked up from the recipe he was reading.  
"Huh?" Tommy turned around and joined Tubbo next to the recipe. Wilbur, who was sitting on the counter, long limbs arranged to make it even somewhat comfortable, also leant over to observe his brothers.

  
"Yes, see here," Tubbo pointed at the line, "3 eggs at room temperature." He was tracing the line with his finger as he read.  
Tommy shrugged and turned to the fridge. He opened it and pulled the carton of eggs out of it, then looked at it quizzically for a moment before his face lit up.  
"I know!" he exclaimed. "We'll just put them in the microwave!"

  
Phil, who had been working on the food, mostly shutting out the boys behind him, now turned around.  
"Jesus Christ Tommy, don't put eggs in the microwave!"  
The three boys looked at him. However, there was a mischievous glint in Wilburs eyes in contrast to the younger boys' confused looks.  
"Noooooo," Wilbur stretched out the word, smiling innocently at Phil, "let them put the eggs in the microwave, it'll be fine!"  
Phil shook his head. He went over to Tommy and took the carton out of his hands, putting it on the counter.  
"How about we eat first and you boys continue later? Then the eggs will be room temperature for sure."  
Tubbo shrugged and answered, "fine by me."

  
Phil put his hands on Tommy's shoulders and moved him out of the way since the boy was still frozen in place and blocking the fridge.  
"You two can help me finish up the meal," he said while opening the fridge and then glancing over to the dining table, "Techno, clean up your books, we're about to eat."  
There was only unsatisfied grumbling to be heard from him.

  
Phil grabbed what he needed and closed the door again, turning to Wilbur. He was still sitting on the counter, his lanky body blocking the countertop.  
"Wilbur, may I ask you to set the table with your brother?"  
Will rolled his eyes but jumped off the counter and headed for the plates nonetheless.

  
Phil sighed and looked at the youngest boys. He smiled at them. "Come on, let's finish lunch and then you can make the best cake ever."


End file.
